


Please Touch Me (I Need It Like A Drug)

by Tomopi



Series: Kliego Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Kliego Week 2019, Kliego week, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Klaus, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: Klaus had always been a tactile person, which was highly unfortunate in the family he grew up in.





	Please Touch Me (I Need It Like A Drug)

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Kliego week, and I managed to upload another prompt! Yay! The second prompt was Bed Sharing. I'm still determined to fill every single prompt!

Klaus had always been a tactile person, which was highly unfortunate in the family he grew up in. It wasn’t like his siblings were disgusted by him for being gay (or pan, as he later on understood), or eccentric, it was more that their father didn’t allow any sentimentalities, as he liked to call them. Every touch that didn’t serve a – in their father’s eyes – purpose was frowned upon. Klaus remembered vividly the first time someone touched him for a prolonged time. It hadn’t been at all like the fleeting touches he shared here and there with his siblings, forced on them, really. It also wasn’t like the rare hugs he got from their mother.  
The first time he was barely eighteen and had just left home. It was also the first time he made out with someone, or slept with someone. A junkie friend of his had taken him to this partyand some random John had taken a liking on him. Klaus would never admit it, but the touches, the skin to skin contact, had given him a feeling way more inducing than actual drugs ever did. He wasn’t proud of what it made him do afterwards, but he needed the touch more than he needed the drugs on most days.  
It didn't take long for him to whore himself out. It was perfect, really. He got drugs, or money he could use for drugs, which he used to numb himself down enough to be able to ignore most ghosts, and his skin to skin contact. Win win. He didn't even care that most Johns saw him as a way to vent their frustrations. What if he was constantly covered in bruises? What if he got fucked so hard sometimes that he couldn’t walk for days? What if he got choked until he saw black spots swimming in front of his eyes? It was okay. He was needed in the most superficial way, but he was needed. He was needed. He could take the pain.  
It was one of those Johns, one of those who choked him with the desire to kill him, who barely managed to let him live, who fucked him when Diego found him. The black spots were swimming in front of his eyes, and he was weakly scratching on the hands around his throat. He hadn’t even enough air in his lungs for the "Ungh, ungh, ungh" he usually moaned out when someone fucked him good from behind. No finesse, just hips pistoning into him, pressing him against a brick wall. Suddenly he got pulled back and he landed on the wet floor of the alley. For a few moments he lost his orientation while he was gasping for air. There was shouting, he knew that voice. When the spots finally disappeared Klaus sat up and watched Diego beat the John. It took just a few moments and he was gone, ran with his dick still out. A small giggle could be heard and Klaus realized he had made that noise. Oops.  
For a moment Diego just stared down at him, his face an unreadable mask. Then he approached his butt-naked brother. He helped him up, helped him to put his clothes on - although those clothes didn’t help Klaus' decency - and then steered him towards the buzzling main street. All without saying a word.  
By the time they arrived back at the academy Klaus wasn’t choke-high anymore. And he was fidgety. Diego hadn’t said a word and that was extremely unsettling. Klaus tried to say something multiple times on their way, but every time he had opened his mouth he had looked at his brother and realized that there was nothing he could have said. In the end he hadn’t even tried anymore. When they finally arrived at the academy Klaus faltered in his step, unsure if he was supposed to follow him, or if he should leave his brother alone. Before Klaus could decide Diego turned his head around and nodded for him to follow him. He gulped but followed him to his room. In there Diego pointed on his bed where Klaus sat down. He felt exposed, more than he ever did in his entire life before. Diego leaned against his dresser, his arms crossed in front of his chest, just staring. It didn’t take long for Klaus to start fidgeting again. “Diego…”, he mumbled but stopped the second Diego opened his mouth. “Why did you do it?” Klaus bit his lip, looked down on his hands in his lap. “I needed the money.”, he finally mumbled. “ Bullshit.” Surprised Klaus looked up again. “You don’t need the money. You have money. And you have drugs. You can take anything out of this goddamn house to sell. Why the fuck did you whore yourself out?”, he growled, grabbed Klaus’ naked arms with his hands and squeezed.  
Klaus gasped and closed his eyes. His arms erupted in goosebumps. Diego’s hands where so hot, his hands rough against his smooth skin. It was evident that he still trained daily with his knifes, his hands being covered in cuts.  
As soon as Diego heard the gasp he let go of his brother, concerned that he might have hurt him. He didn’t expect the pitiful whine coming from his little brother, though. “Klaus. Why did you do it?”, he asked again, this time with a softer voice. Klaus took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he finally opened his eyes. He didn’t look at his brother though, instead he looked down at his hands again. “It’s the touch,” he mumbled. “I’m craving human contact. It’s worse that the drugs. I need it. And you know, in this way I can have everything. Money, drugs, skin contact, and sometimes even an orgasm. Win win.” He ignored that his voice broke at the end there. He was content with his situation. Win win.  
For a moment Diego just stared, then he sat down next this broken man. “You are touch starved.”, he realized out loud. “Can it be called touch starved when I don’t remember if I ever did not feel like this? This is normal, Diego. For me it’s normal. And if I have to let some John fuck me almost dead just for a few precious minutes of human contact, then I will do it.”  
It hurt Diego to see this broken shell that once upon a time had been his hyperactive joyous brother. It took just a second for him to make up his mind. He stood up again and started to pull of the harness he still had been wearing. “Strip.” Klaus just stared with an open mouth as Diego pulled off his sweater next. “Klaus, strip!” “I love you Diego, I really do, but you don’t want to sleep with me. I’m not even damaged anymore, I’m broken goods.” Diego stopped pulling at the zipper of his jeans and looked down at Klaus. Then he kneeled down in front of him, took the smaller hands in his.  
“Klaus, you might think you are broken goods, but you are not. And even if you were, broken pieces can still be repaired. But this here isn’t about sleeping with you in terms of sex. We will sleep together in my bed, while wearing underwear, and we will cuddle. We will do this every night until you realize that you don’t need any Johns anymore. Do you understand?” Klaus stared for a long moment, his big eyes even bigger in confusion. Then he nodded slowly. “Okay…” It wasn’t more than a whisper, but it brought a wide smile to Diego’s lips. Both stood up then, stripped off their clothes and got ready in the bathroom. When Klaus returned to Diego’s bedroom, just wearing his underwear, just like Diego did, the knife-wielder was laying in bed already. Klaus hesitated in front of the bed, but when Diego pulled back the blanket between himself and the wall he hurried to climb into the free space. As soon as Klaus was settled Diego pulled him into his arms, back to chest. For the first time in his life Klaus felt protected. He sighed and cuddled closer to the naked chest against his back. Goosebumps erupted everywhere where Diego’s skin touched his own, but it was okay. He was warm and safe here. He could feel Diego’s smile against his neck, his warm breath moving the short hair at his neck.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about your love confession.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still blame the Kliego server for everything. I love you guys!


End file.
